


[Untitled]

by cometb20



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, Temper Tantrums, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometb20/pseuds/cometb20
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo keep Chanyeol company.Self indulgent threesome I wrote on mobile.-Comet Dust (Mobile Musings)Crossposted from AFF | Comet20





	[Untitled]

[Untitled]  
chankaisoo: smut, polygamy,threesome, drug use (marijuana)  
betaed by: CeceExo-L (luh you bub)

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth in irritation, flipping through the pages of his thesaurus. The book is worn with yellowed paper and some parts of the text being smudged, and the poor man does not have the patience to deal with this dilemma. He rather be clicking his way through dictionary.com, but he hasn't got a choice.

 

It's all thanks to his boyfriend really. One of them.

 

As much as he loves Kyungsoo, Chanyeol could kill that rat for destroying his computer just a few days ago. He’d done it on purpose too.

 

Out of his two boyfriends, Kyungsoo was the brattiest. He demanded attention at all times, even during the most inconvenient moments.

And when he didn't get it, well….a variety of things could happen.

 

Like a broken laptop, for instance.

 

He's only like that with his lovers, otherwise he's calm and composed around friends, and one might even say shy around strangers. It’s one of the many things Chanyeol loves and dislikes about him.

 

After Chanyeol, along with Jongin, had been refusing the shortests request to eat with him or go out, Kyungsoo flew into a fit, knocking things off the coffee table, including Chanyeol’s precious laptop. It wasn't the first time he'd damaged electronics (mostly because he was clumsy), and normally Chanyeol wouldn't get upset, but he had a paper to finish and was stuck using a windows 95. Of course it was a nearly dysfunctional piece of junk but he has make do. To top it off he too felt frustrated between Kyungsoo's temper and Jongins absence.

 

Jongin is the most patient and understanding of the two, and upon his evening return, he had to coax Kyungsoo into apologizing for destroying Chanyeol's things. It took a bit of pouting, a few stern words and one too many kisses from the younger before Kyungsoo had trudged over to the eldest with a mumbled apology falling from his lips.

 

Tonight they keep Chanyeol late night company, cuddling against the lint sheets of his bed. They've been chatting in hushed tones with, Jongin occasionally peering over the eldests shoulder to give him a kiss or ask him if he needs anything. It's a mild distraction though, and the kisses are motivating him to finish. Eventually the fluttering lip brushes grow scarce and Chanyeol frowns, lost in thought as he struggles against the far too familiar writer's block.

 

A sudden loud burst of laughter breaks the quiet atmosphere of the room, startling the eldest who jumps a foot in the air and almost exits out of his document.

 

“Nini, babe, keep it down, okay?” Chanyeol blindly stretched a hand towards the bed behind him to rub the said males foot.

 

“Sorry Yeollie, can I help? Please.” Jongin asks, and Chanyeol can hear food in his mouth. He doesn't know why Kyungsoo and Jongin feel the need to only eat in his bed but the man is whipped, and thus, he tolerates it.

 

“Give me another word for agriculture.”

 

“Cultivation.”

 

Kyungsoo's voice joins the mix with a mischievous tone. “You're so cute when your being smart.” He coos slightly, something that they all know is reserved for Jongin.

 

“Stop.”

 

“You like it. Hows about I…”

 

Chanyeol tunes out the flirty banter with a smile as he continues to type his paper. At the rate he's going, he should be finished by tomorrow afternoon without any delays.

 

Ten minutes go by when Chanyeol hears it, he planned to stop soon anyway.

 

“...mh..” The tiny noise could only be traced back to Jongin, and it sends chills down Chanyeol's spine. It's the sound of pleasure and he doesn't resist the urge to take a peek.

 

The view behind him has his mouth watering and cock twitching with interest as he observes an erotic picture.

 

Kyungsoo has his fingers stuffed deep within a half naked Jongin. The younger's boxers are nowhere to be found as he lies on his stomach. His shirt is high enough to see his cute little ass and his lower back. He’s not facing anyone, but the eldest can already imagine Jongins gorgeous full lips parting in pleasure. Kyungsoo rests his head just by the younger’s ass, lips pressed against the soft skin there. His lubed finger drags back and forth, in no particular rush to wreck the guy beneath him.

 

“Couldn't wait, huh?” Chanyeol sighs, though it sounds more like a statement than a question. He hurriedly saves his report and closes down his computer.

 

“He's so cute, couldn't help it,” Kyungsoo speaks softly before sinking his teeth gently into the flesh of Jongin’s left cheek.Chanyeol goes to open the window, letting in the chilly breeze before promptly taking off his hoodie. Their sessions always tend to get heated. “Yeol, come here before I lose it.”

 

Chanyeol abides by the request and crawls to Kyungsoo. He loves how insatiable the shorter male looks, from the lustful gaze he gives both males to the large tent in his pants.

 

Chanyeol nuzzles his face against his boyfriends erection while his hand reaches to smooth over Jongin’s ass. He smiles a little when the youngest turns his head to look at him. The taller takes that moment to make kissy lips to which Jongin returns with a half lidded smile, his face flushing with glee.

 

Kyungsoo's at sort of an awkward angle, but doesn't seem to mind it as he rises up a tad and Chanyeol slides his sweat pants and boxers off his body.

 

“Suck it baby.” Kyungsoo shudders like he might die if his cock spends another minute outside his lovers mouth. Chanyeol gives him what he needs, mouth hot and tongue swirling around the tip before wrapping tightened lips around the length; just the way Kyungsoo likes it. “Yeah...fuck.”

 

Jongin turns on his side to face Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol makes a muffled whine as he watches Kyungsoo's beautiful fingers slide away from Jongin’s puckered rim. He was in enjoying the view, but he's soon rewarded with the sight of his boyfriends tongues sliding together in a filthy kiss. Jongin's long slender fingers reach down to stroke himself lazily, Kyungsoo's tongue licking up every whimper he produces.

 

At some point Chanyeol decides Jongin deserves his mouth too, especially for being so sweet and helping him with his paper. He switches cocks, pressing Jongin to lay on his back. Jongin likes his head a little different. He enjoys having the tip of his cock brushed over consistently, and so the eldest strokes over the tip with each suck. In Chanyeol's other hand, he also strokes Kyungsoo's cock, though in a tight grip, loving how girthy it feels even in his own large palm.

 

Jongin’s hands come down to touch and card through the tallers hair affectionately, only to grip roughly when Chanyeol flicks his tongue over the slit rapidly.

 

“Ye-yeolie” Jongin’s voice is always the softest in tone, and when he looks down at said male all he can see is love in those eyes. Chanyeol shudders at the nickname,bobbing his head faster, making the younger gasp. “Slower...I'll come if you don't stop.I d-don't wanna yet.”

 

“Make him come,” Kyungsoo’s breathless voice demands, thrusting up into Chanyeol's palm, eyes raking over Jongin’s writhing form. “For me...do it.”

 

As much as he'd like to do what Jongin wants, Kyungsoo's request seems like the most entertaining option. He continues with renewed vigor as his hand and mouth work towards his goal. Jongin arches against the sheets, hands twisting and pulling at his boyfriend’s brown locks. Chanyeol can take it though, always could.

 

“Ahhn, baby..” Jongin whines, thighs trembling and squeezing around Chanyeol’s head.

 

Before he knows it, warm sticky fluid floods his mouth while Jongin gasps, scrambling up the bed as he attempts to escape the aftershocks before Chanyeol finally pulls off. The youngest let's his head drop with a sigh, chest heaving and legs splayed.

 

“Good boy, you took that so fucking well,” Kyungsoo moans and runs a hand up Jongin’s inner thigh. The youngest pouts but accepts the playful kisses that turns his frown into a bright smile. Chanyeol was just about to climb off the bed when Kyungsoo narrows his eyes lustfully. “You, on this dick. Now.“

 

Chanyeol shivers, cock standing at attention upon his lovers choice of words. Jongin is suddenly behind him, a slick finger tracing his rim carefully.

 

“Get him ready, Nini.” Kyungsoo watches the two while stroking the thick base of his cock as he chews his bottom lip.

 

Chanyeol sighs when Jongin's lubed finger breaches past the tight ring of muscles. The younger's other hand reaches around to pinch and rub his nipple until the bud hardens. It's an erotic yet delicate touch and when Jongin does it, it makes Chanyeol feel sexy and loved. He also can’t help the way his chest rumbles at the soft kisses the younger plants on the back of his neck as he carefully prepares him.

 

Chanyeol's never wanted to ride Kyungsoo as bad as he does right now, and before he knows it, Jongin's got four fingers inside. The taller rocks back and forth loving how the burn of the stretch feels and eventually he's ready to take something much larger.

 

Chanyeol climbs atop Kyungsoo with Jongin close behind watching over his shoulder in excitement. He's even sweet enough to hold Kyungsoo's cock upright as Chanyeol sinks down onto it.

 

“Thank you, baby.” Kyungsoo sighs satisfyingly and Jongin winks before laying back down in his original spot.

 

Chanyeol rises and falls back down harshly, causing Kyungsoo to yelp and hold his hips. They always do it rough because they both bicker and compete the most, even sexually. He purposely contracts his muscles, his tightness making Kyungsoo's eyes roll back from time to time. Chanyeol smirks, so sure he can take him on and make him come first.

 

That is, until Kyungsoo begins to fight back, hips thrusting upwards and meeting Chanyeol's every drop.

 

It's not long before the taller is hardly moving and simply being fucked into. Chanyeol can only tilt his head towards the ceiling, wanton moans filling the air. He spreads his legs and places his hands on this thighs when Kyungsoo smirks teasingly when he hits his spot.

 

Jongin giggles and shakes his head at the rivalry. It's funny but it's still a damn turn on. He rubs his legs together enjoying the little friction it brings.

 

Chanyeol can only roll his hips a few times before his vision whitens and he spills all over Kyungsoo's torso in thick spurts, his body quaking violently. His ears ring as he comes down from his high, his body overheated. He sighs when the smaller male rubs his hips soothingly.

 

“Baby, you okay?” Kyungsoo asks looking worriedly at the elder, who hadn’t removed himself from Kyungsoo's still hard cock. Chanyeol nods slowly, climbing off and stumbling on his knees to lie between his two lovers. Both he and Jongin begin to relax, settling in next to one another. They nearly forget Kyungsoo, who still hasn't gotten off yet.“Hey, you two can't just sleep after that! Nini!”

 

“Okay, okay. Stop fussing, it's late.” Jongin chuckles, pressing a small kiss on Chanyeol's ear as he climbs over him. Kyungsoo eagerly man handles Jongin to get on all fours.

 

“Don't be rough on him,” Chanyeol reprimands, knowing how Kyungsoo gets when he's this riled up. The man sighs as he pulls a plastic baggy from under the pillows containing blunts Jongin had expertly rolled earlier today. Their baby boy is so thoughtful, he thinks with an appreciative hum.

 

Chanyeol lights one and calmly watches Jongin’s glistening form take dick like a champ. Kyungsoo's fucking him so hard, and sexy noises leave the younger's lips as his hair is flops wildly and his back is arched for the gods.

 

As desperate as Kyungsoo is, Chanyeol isn't surprised how both males reach their end rather quickly, bodies collapsing into a sweaty pile of limbs.

 

Kyungsoo kisses all over Jongin’s face and neck, apologizing for being rough but thanking him for taking his cock so well. Jongin’s silent, his brown eyes staring into wide round ones as he basks in the praises, but he's too exhausted to really be listening after having cummed twice that night.

 

Kyungsoo then checks on Chanyeol, asking him if he's in pain and if he needs soothing to which the eldest politely declines.

 

Soon all three males are comfy in bed, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sharing a now half smoked blunt, with Jongin fast asleep, his head against Chanyeol's belly. They watch the wisps of smoke curl from each others lips in silence, the blunt already making them feel warm and terribly sated.

 

“Babe?” Kyungsoo's voice is almost a whisper. “I'm sorry about ruining your computer, you know.” He moves his hand to caress Jongin’s sleeping face, a little embarrassed about the way he'd acted a couple of days ago.

 

“Don't worry about it, the pc works just fine.” Chanyeol waves his hand in a dismissive manner. He's growing higher by the minute and doesn't really care at the moment.

 

“Its an old piece of shit.” Kyungsoo frowns as his boyfriend passes the blunt back. “It doesn't even connect to internet, I hate that damned thing.”

 

“Well it's all I got.” Chanyeol rubs Kyungsoo's thigh. “Don't worry, I'm not mad about it anymore, just keep your little horny tantrums under control.”

 

“I bought you a new one, I was gonna give it to you tonight but we got...occupied.” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head with slight smirk. “You said you wanted that Dell XPS or whatever and I couldn't wait till your birthday and wanted to gift you early, just not this early.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose in surprise, a smile gracing his lips.

 

“Babe you didn't have to.”

 

“I know but I you deserve it for working so hard at your school work. I know you don't think I take it seriously, but I do and I'm proud of you.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol coos.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, though a smile curls at his lip. “I just love you, that's all.”

 

“I love you, too.” Chanyeol leans sideways sharing a sweet few pecks on the lips. “Let's get some sleep, I need to finish my paper on my new xps in the morning.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, putting what's left of the blunt out in an ashtray on their nightstand. “Whatever.”

 

Chanyeol begins to go into specs, something about gigahertz and some other crap Kyungsoo could care less about.

 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo yawns tiredly as he adjusts the pillows under his head.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up and sleep.”


End file.
